


I’ll be all right

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, JE, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про крепкую мужскую дружбу. При участии синтезатора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll be all right

Я никогда не стану таким, как он, поэтому ты никогда не полюбишь меня так же. Я могу хоть целую вечность ходить на тренировки, репетировать, заниматься вокалом, меня будут любить миллионы, но только не ты. Потому что моя жизнь не уместится в границы вселенной на двоих, в ней есть еще тысяча и одна мелочь, друзья, семья, работа, мечты о будущем, о дебюте, о новом, о переменах, о том, что никогда не случится.

Для тебя существует только он и тот мир, который ты любишь, у тебя уже есть все. И твои мечты наполнены лишь тем, что ваши с ним отношения станут еще крепче. Как будто есть на свете более сильная любовь. Как будто ты не веришь его молчанию, не веришь его песне, ведь все это – только для тебя. Это я могу петь для других, для поклонниц, для менеджеров, для старших товарищей, для учителей. Ты поешь для света софитов, в которых он стоит, а он – только для тебя.

Ты когда-нибудь видел – как замирает зал, каждый раз, когда вы сливаетесь воедино, ты касаешься его своими пальцами, и мир стекленеет в отражении вашей музыки, идущей из самого сердца. В такие моменты я завидую ему, но ревную ко всему миру, потому что для меня никогда никто не будет петь и играть так. И я никогда не признаюсь в этой слабости даже собственному отражению, потому что это так на меня не похоже. Каждый должен быть собой на сверкающей плахе сцены.

Так отмеряно нам с тобой, каждому своя роль, каждому своя любовь. Жизнь, написанная и сыгранная по нотам, которых мы не знаем и не сможем взять. И сегодня после последних в этом году съемок мы, как обычно, пойдем куда-нибудь вместе, будем долго гулять по ночному городу, забредая в караоке, бары, клубы, будем пить и веселиться, жить, как умеем и как можем, но не в такт музыке сердца.

Ты будешь думать только о нем, оставшемся в одиночестве холодного, темного концертного зала. О том, что без тебя он обречен на немоту, и ты нужен ему, как и он тебе. И между вами заключен нерасторжимый договор, обремененный присутствием самой надежной печати – любви. В легкой грусти, в которой никто не может заподозрить тебя, будет привкус сценической пыли, как наркотик – она растворена в нашей крови. Я смогу понять.

В себе я чувствую такой же резонанс. Как будто все мои эмоции настраивают сломанным камертоном. Я не хочу этого признавать - в этом я похож на него, но у меня нет тебя, чтобы знать в такие минуты – даже у одиночества есть пределы и границы. Чтобы верить и ждать минуты, когда ты придешь и наполнишь пустоту музыкой, лишь коснувшись нервных окончаний сквозь мягкую ткань. Знаю, он дождется сегодня этого счастливого мига.

Уже за полночь, мы станем расходиться по домам. Ты махнешь на прощанье рукой и улыбнешься. Улыбнешься уже не мне, это будет тихая, безмятежная радость от скорой встречи с ним. Я не посмею останавливать тебя, на то у меня нет никаких прав, ведь мы даже не друзья. Но никто не запретит мне стоять и смотреть тебе вслед, желая, чтобы ты был счастлив, хотя бы ты был счастлив, если это недоступно мне, недоступно нам.

В тишину пустеющей улицы я прошепчу: «I’ll be all right.» Другие рассмеются, что я разговариваю сам с собой, и увлекут меня к поезду метро или на поиски новых приключений и развлечений. Этой ночью, мне долго не дадут забыться, требуя быть собой. Но я спокоен, я действительно буду в порядке, в мире Фудзигаи Тайске нет тех чувств, о которых я мечтаю, чувств, на которые способен ты, чувств, которые я мог бы подарить лишь тебе. Как хорошо, что у тебя, Ишигаки Дайске, есть твой синтезатор. Как хорошо, что в свете софитов ты любишь только его!


End file.
